


Aphrodite's Suit

by StormWildcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another suit for Mercy, F/F, F/M, For Science!, Many OTPs, Multi, Multiple Partners, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: A kind of journal kept my Doctor Angela Ziegler on her newest gift to the world of medicinal treatment.





	Aphrodite's Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by an insane conversation I had with a few friends on Facebook about Mercy healing her teammates via her own body. I actually kind of liked the idea and wanted to do some kind of spin on it that made at least some kind of sense. The Aphrodite suit has been born! Also wanted this to be in some kind of style that was from her POV where she goes over the accounts of her concocting the suit and allows the reader to think of their own ways that she might treat her patients. 
> 
> Any excuse to make my Support bae into a bit of a bicycle, I'm all for too lol Hope you all enjoyed the idea!

Those with open minds called me a genius; a bold pioneer in the field of medicinal sciences. Even a revolutionary. Others who aren’t quite as accepting of less orthodox healing methods had a slew of much less positive titles for me. Daft, crazy, disgrace to the field, and a major back step in the fight for respect for women in the professional world. All because I discovered and implemented the truth that the best way to heal a battered and bruised human body was with another human body acting as the scalpel, bandage and stitches.

I wouldn’t want to bore anyone who doesn’t have a firm grasp on anatomy and science. To put it simply, my methods work very similarly to when you use the body heat of another to warm one that’s gotten dangerously cold. Think of it like that but more of an…extreme version, if you will. It’s a way that could turn brothels into hospitals and make those willing to adorn my technology into instant doctors by doing what they’ve always done.

Developing a proper suit to carry out this risqué form of medicinal administration took half a mind in research and the other in the gutter. Why do you ask? Well there’s no way to properly treat a patient if they can’t be relaxed or in the right state of mind for the treatment. This healing garment needed to be as eye-catching and captivating as it was functional.

And it was extremely functional.

Eventually my Aphrodite was born. Some of the design and ingenuity behind my patented Valkyrie went into her only a lot less armor and much more…breathing room. As a home base-use only outfit, the armor would be pointless and clunky, unappealing and troublesome. Instead my newest medicinal masterpiece took on a two-piece form, complete with configurations and customizable options that would make Aphrodite blush. Hence the namesake.

Now you may be wondering, “Doctor Ziegler, why go through the trouble of a multi-faceted design?” The answer is simple; any treatment must be tailored to the patient. If they are not reactive to medication or there are adverse effects, the healing strategy must be altered for positive results. The same concept applies here. What may release dopamine, testosterone, adrenaline and the like for one person may not for the next. Therefore, I cater to the needs of my patients like any other great doctor would.

After the prototype was finished, I needed to run a plethora of field tests. For which, I required volunteers. It was heartwarming to see my colleagues of Overwatch were willing to assist. Matter of fact, they seemed thrilled to be part of my experiments. Some went as far as to take on injuries to further my project. I must say, to see men and women of war go to such great lengths for science…why it still brings a tear to my eye.

Much extensive testing, trial and error, tweaking, complete do-overs and multiple color swaps later, Aphrodite was finally complete. Which brings me to today. Another attack has been launched against humanity. While field Valkyries were deployed and have taken to the skies to save the innocent, I’ve donned Aphrodite to heal the rogues and soldiers of Overwatch.

Been a busy morning as expected. I’ve already seen Tracer. Genji too. (Yes my new healing suit works on him as well. Isn’t science, marvelous?) McCree was here only moments ago. Disrupted my journaling with complaints of a few pesky bullet holes. You know, no matter his injury, he always takes quite a while to treat. He tells me he’s just a slow healer. His vigorous participation during his treatment tells me otherwise. Not that I can really complain but that damn cowboy would leave me completely exhausted if not for my suit. With the boosts to my own energy, healthy and stamina, I can handle him and anyone else who needs my assistant. (The stamina in particular was a necessary addition to the piece. Discovered this after a rigorous stress test involving multiple wounded.)

I can already hear another rush heading my way. Seems Hanzo and Pharah were both caught in some nasty crossfire. And Genji’s back? That man just can’t seem to stay out of trouble today. He’ll have to wait. A quick configuration swap will need to be made just for him. Also his brother showed up first. And I wouldn’t’ dare treat them together. I do have morals, you know.

But Hanzo and Pharah? The style of treatment and suit configuration needed for them is luckily quite similar. I’ll have them both come in for simultaneous treatment. I know my design can handle it.

And so can I.


End file.
